What Have I Done?
by ContextUnrefined
Summary: "What have I done?" It seems to be all that has taken up residency in Bella's head. Will she find the answer to the annoying question. Will Edward be able to help her find the answers, or does Bella feel that she doesn't deserve it and instead tries to push him away? AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not SM and don't claim to be. She owns these great characters. I'm just playing a little adult dress up with them.**

**Chapter 1**

What have I done? That seems to be the question I can't stop asking myself lately. In the grand scheme of things, I really don't have anything to show for myself. Well, except for a past full of not so smart decisions. I wouldn't say they were all screw-ups but a good portion of them were. Sometimes I wonder where I'd be if it weren't for Charlie.

Today's the first day of my second attempt at going to college. Nothing fancy, just a SUNY school. But hopefully this time will mean something for me. And of course, I was nothing short of my spectacularly plain, insignificant, and clumsy self. Yet the minute I walked into the advisor's office I couldn't help but wipe my chin to make sure that my drooling was really only mentally.

Holy crap, but who ever this man was, he was fuckhot! And of course, the minute I realized that, I dropped my bag; which of course just had to dump everything that was in it onto the floor. Thankfully there was nothing embarrassing in there. Not that my complete lack of coordination wasn't embarrassing but it could have been worse if, oh, I don't know, my tampons came flying out. It didn't help that he seemed to have noticed my moment of idiocy. Being a seemingly kind person, he came over to help me pick my crap up, unfortunately he didn't realize the fact that the Bella-force was in full effect today and he should have steered clear. I swear there's a path of damage that follows me around sometimes like I'm an F4 tornado. Just as he bent down to help me pick my crap up, I bent down. And my luck being what it is, our heads collided. I'm pretty sure I gave him a concussion but he swore he was fine. After getting the offending materials stuffed back in my bag I quietly asked if he knew where Mr. Masen was.

"Well, I guess that would depend on who you might be," God, even his voice was amazing! He couldn't be from around here. They just don't come that gorgeous around here.

"Uhm, I'm his ten o'clock." Good job, Bella. Don't sound too enthusiastic about it or anything.

"So, does that make you Miss Swan?" And with continuing the awesome theme I seemed to have going on today for showing just how much I didn't belong back at college, all I could manage to do was nod my head. Then it dawned on me, if this glorious specimen of man-meat knew _my_ name… it must mean that _he's_ Mr. Masen.

Crap. Shit. Fuck me sideways. I was just blatantly ogling my advisor, and if I was being completely honest with myself, I wasn't just ogling him, I was totally eye-fucking him. Fuck. That's gotta break some sort of fraternization policy for the college, right? I can only hope not. I mean, damn, I know it's been awhile but I wouldn't mind breaking my dry spell with him. Just as my mind started to take a turn for the x-rated he cleared his throat, pulling me out of my steamy thoughts.

"So, you are Miss Swan then?" He waved his hand towards a chair next to the desk as he started shuffling papers around and pulling out a manila folder that I could see had my name on it. I don't get people sometimes- if they have the answers, quite literally, right in front of them, why do they ask the questions? The man obviously knew who I was. I told him I was the ten o'clock appointment, he had a folder in his hand with my name on it, and I'm pretty sure I caught a flash of my student ID in there too, which meant he had at some point seen a picture of me. God, was this man socially slower than me or just really into the rhetorical questions?

"Uh, yeah I'm Bella." Great job again there Bella, don't break your arm patting yourself on the back with extensive vocabulary you seem to be putting to wonderful use here.

"And what is it that you were going to be majoring in?" Seriously dude? You can't just open that little folder in front of your pretty face and read it for yourself? Of course he was a grade-A piece of man-meat, but he seemed to be dumber than a box of rocks. Just my luck; all the pretty ones usually are vapid; vapid or gay.

"Business, but I think I've already got my schedule all taken care of and, uh, I don't have any conflicts so I'm not really sure why I'm here…" Wow, congratulations Bella, you managed to form more than a three word sentence.

"Well, it's basically just a getting-to-know-you sort of appointment. Just so that we can talk about anything that may be going on, or whatever, with your class schedule or anything like that. Plus, this way you'll know where my office is, should you need to drop or change any classes."

"Oh, ok. So I know where your office is, obviously," Cue mental eye roll. "I already said that I didn't have any conflicts with my schedule, or anything else for that fact. I don't foresee needing to change any of my classes so is it ok if I just leave?"

Wait a minute… was he just eyeing me up? I know I'm far from hideous, but really, this guy must have chicks throwing themselves at him on an hourly basis. Why the fuck would he be looking at me like that?

"Yeah, sure. I mean since you don't seem to have any real reason to be here. But I do want to let you know that my office hours are on the wall just outside the door, well here, let me give you one of my cards- it's got all that info on it along with my office phone number and my email address. You know, just in case you do need to get a hold of me for anything."

It's kind of obvious now. "Yeah, sure, thanks." And three-word-vocabulary Bella's back. I took his card and practically bolted out of his office.

So here I am, sitting in my Jeep, staring at my phone hoping that in some way it's going to take away the mortification of today's misadventures. Unfortunately I'm not that lucky. I couldn't be that lucky, ever. Well in the words of my cousin, I'm going to hell… wearing kerosene pants, sitting on a keg of dynamite.

_What the hell Bella? You can't just ogle your fucking advisor like that! God, get yourself under control! You're acting like a fifteen year old ball of hormones. _ Seriously, where the hell was this all coming from? I mean, honestly, I know it's been awhile… like the better part of a year. But still. Shamelessly ogling the man? He didn't do anything to deserve that. _Get a grip Bella… Oh, god. I'd love to get a grip on him. Holy fuck! What am I thinking? I have got to stop this!_

Thankfully at that moment I was pulled out of my own thoughts as I heard the familiar melody stream through the interior of the Jeep.

_I'm going in for the kill  
I'm doing it for a thrill  
Oh I'm hoping you'll understand  
And not let go of my hand_

Alice. What could she possibly want? She knows that today is my first day of college. Granted it's really more just of an orientation, but still, the fact that I don't have any classes today should have dissuaded her from bothering me. _Ugh. This is Alice we're talking about here…_

I reluctantly picked up my phone and slid it open.

"Hello Alice. Why are you calling me when you know I'm on the campus today?"

"Can't a girl call her best friend and make sure her day is going absolutely spectacularly?"

"Alice, sweetie, you know I love you but you're not making today any better. Ugh. I've been here a total of like two hours and I've already made a complete ass of myself!"

"Drinks with the girls later? You know some time out will do you good. Besides it's been forever since we've all gone out. I know that Rose and Ang miss hanging out with you. Our nights out are so boring without you." Boy, Alice always knew how to pull an awesome guilt trip out of nowhere when she really wanted to drive her point home and get her way.

I huffed a sigh, "Damnit Alice, you know it's not that easy for me." She knew it, too, yet she constantly insisted that nothing was different with me and that I could still just go out with the girls for drinks whenever the thought struck me to.

"Ok sweetie, relax, we'll figure it out so you can come out for some karaoke tonight. So other than that, how's the first day on campus going?" Alice always tried so hard to be there for me after everything that had happened, but I know it was hard for her, almost as hard as it was for me. We just weren't from the same worlds anymore.

"Ugh. Alice, really, it hasn't been going so well. The Bella-force is striking the scales at an F3, at least, today." I tried hard not to let the desperation seep into my voice as best as I could, but of course Ali saw right through it.

"Aw, hun, it can't really be that bad can it? It's not like you're in classes or anything. What happened?"

Instantly my thoughts reverberated back to my advisor. Damnit. He's just so delectable, and so very lickable. Yeah, I'm sure that crosses some sort of fraternization rules for the college. Can't have the students going around and licking the faculty, now can we?

"I had a meeting with my advisor today… And pretty much the minute I walk into his office, I see this fine grade-A USDA approved choice piece of sexy man-meat, and what do I do? I turn into the world's biggest klutz. Oh, wait, I already _am_ the world's biggest klutz. I dropped my bag on the floor as soon as he turned around. Thank god I didn't have any tampons or anything in there because everything flew out all over the floor. And then I find out that the man I'd been shamelessly ogling _is_ my advisor! And to top it all off, I think I may have given him a concussion…" I didn't mean to sound so whiney or wail into the phone. I'm sure Alice is really getting sick of my pissing and moaning that she puts up with all the time. God, what did I do to get lucky enough to get her as a best friend?

"Oh… What's the college's policy on fraternization?" Alice had something up her sleeve, and knowing the evil little sprite, I knew what she was kicking around in that brain of hers.

"Alice, I'm not going to sleep with my advisor. I don't care how hot he is. I can't do just do that and you know as well as I do why it's just not possible. Now, please, stop thinking it." She seemed to think that for the better part of this past year it had become her mission in life to get some hot guy into bed with me. She said it was strictly because I needed to relieve all my sexual frustration. She really just didn't understand that that was the whole reason for the new and improved shower head in my bathroom. Sure, I told everyone it was because of the problems I have with my back. Pretty much everyone bought that excuse, but there were still a few people who knew better. They knew that stress-relief was the point of the fifty dollar showerhead but it wasn't for the muscles in my back.

"Hey, Alice, I gotta get going. I'm sitting in the Jeep since I bolted out of Mr. Masen's office. Painfully wishing that the ground would just open up and swallow me whole; but since we all know how horrible my luck is, the ground just isn't cooperating. So knowing that, I need to get to the next place… uhm, some freshman orientation meet and greet thing. I really don't get the point of all this, especially since most of my classes are online and it's not like I'm going to be living on campus or anything…" I knew I shouldn't have said it because I knew what Ali was going to come back with. I loved the girl with my whole heart but she knew how to find my one last nerve and just flick it, repeatedly.

"Bells, you know that you have to stop being such a wallflower at some point and start talking to people. I know it's hard for you, but you gotta try. You're never going to meet anyone if you can't put yourself out there at least a tiny bit." Alice was always a social butterfly and it was one of those things that she was constantly trying to get to rub off on me. Unfortunately it really didn't work.

"I'll try Ali. I can't promise anything more than that. I'll call you later, when I get back home and see what's going on, maybe I can arrange some things so that we can have that night out." My face immediately scrunched up and I held the phone away from my ear expecting the squeal that was about to attempt to break my ear drum.

"Oh, Bells, it's gonna be so awesome to have you out with the girls again!" I could almost see her jumping up and down with excitement.

"I'll text the girls and see what they have to say. I'll talk to you later Ali."

"I'll be expecting your call the minute you get an answer from Charlie. Got it? 'Cause if I don't hear from you, I'll take care of it myself, and sweetie, you know I will." I often wondered where Alice got her freakish amount of excitement and energy.

"Yes Ali, I'll call you as soon as I have an answer. Now, I really, really have to go! I'll talk to you later ok?" I loved the girl to death, but damn, she could be worse than a pit bull sometimes.

"Ok sweets! Talk to you soon!"

I slid my phone closed and double checked my messenger bag to make sure that there wasn't anything embarrassing in it, in case I decided to be myself in front of some other unsuspecting hottie. I sighed as I grabbed my keys and threw my bag over my shoulder and got out of the Jeep to head off to the clusterfuck that was the freshman orientation meet and greet. My only hope was that Mr. McHottie-Masen wasn't going to be there. This was for freshmen after all.

\m/ . \m/

I scanned the faces of everyone in the amphitheater as I walked in. Of course, just like high school, since so many of them were fresh from graduation, they all broke off into their own little cliques. I wasn't sure where I fit in. I was the twenty-eight year old attempting college for the second time around. I didn't have anything in common with these kids. Hell I wouldn't know what clique I fit in even if I wanted to try. I was an artist, piercings and tattoos, musically I listened to damn near everything, I didn't smoke pot, not any more at least, I was smart; probably smarter than most of the kids in here. Damn. I didn't fit in with the alternative, preps, jocks, potheads, or the nerds. I was a little bit of all of that.

Yep, taking my place against the wall as usual. Wow. Ali would be so proud, at least this time it took me a whole three minutes of anxiety to decide to glue myself to the wall, instead of instantly migrating there with my eyes on my shoes. I did manage to make eye contact with a few of the cuties though. With any luck I could get a few numbers before the semester ended. Heh, who was I really kidding. I'm not brave enough to give out my number, and I'm sure as hell not brave enough to actually _ask _for a number.

I was leaning up against the wall, just watching everyone and waiting for the dean to come make his welcome speech, blah, blah, blah, refreshments, and attempt to not have an anxiety attack and mingle. I need to make contact with one other human that I don't already know otherwise, I'm going to have a mini Satan spawn to deal with. But of course, Murphy hates me. As sure as the sun rises every day, for me, anything that can go wrong _does_ go wrong. In strolls the epitome of sex on legs. Mr. Masen. I was fucked. I couldn't help but shamelessly ogle the man. I think I heard a simultaneous squelching from all the females in the room as soon as they spotted the man-god sent down for the eyegasms of all the women of this planet. And as the Bella-force continued, Murphy sat like a kid on an ant hill with a magnifying glass, and the universe started torturing me yet again. Sex-hair made eye contact with _me_. Me of all people, I'm almost certain that the only thoughts running through his pretty little head right about then had to be along the lines of 'Oh, dear god. The crazy girl's here. Please god, any god that may be listening in on me in fact, keep her and all her crazy away from me please!' If only I could have been so lucky. Nope. I wasn't.

"Hey, Bella, right?" Oh dear god. He's talking to me.

_What do I say? Shit. He's got such a pretty mouth, I wonder what it'd feel like on mine. His hands running along my body, caressing me, skimming over my stomach, my ribs, my breasts. Oh god, he's got such long fingers! I bet he knows exactly how to use them too. God I just wanted to feel his mouth on me. _

"Uhm, are you ok? You look a little flushed. Can I get you some water or something?"

Shit, breathe Bella! And for fucks sake, answer the man's question!

"Uh, no… Um… I mean, yeah, I'm Bella. I'm fine though, really. You don't need to get me anything," _but you can put that delicious mouth of yours on mine_. I let my eyes rake over his form. I had the sudden urge to drop to my knees and start bowing to him, or blowing him; either way I had the overwhelming urge to be on my knees in front of this man-god. He can't be from this world. He's too perfect.

_Oh, god, yes. He started walking towards me. Getting closer until he slowly bent down and claimed my mouth with his, slowly dragging his lips down my neck to my shoulder. I could feel him running his hands over my ribs, skimming the soft curve of the underside of my breasts; breathing me in._

"_God, Bella, I've wanted to do this since the second I saw you in my office this morning"_

_I couldn't speak. The things his lips were doing to me should be illegal. Every place he touched his mouth to my skin sparked and tingled. I knew my face must be about as red as a tomato, I could feel my body flush under his touch. He started walking forward, pushing me even further up against the wall as his mouth and fingers continued to explore my skin. I hit the wall with a quiet thud with the final step, as he continued to step into me. Sliding his hands down to my waist pulling me roughly against him grinding his obvious erection into my hip. I gasped as I felt his hard length press into my skin._

"_Do you feel what you do to me? I've been this hard since I watched you bend over to pick up your bag this morning. I've had to take matters into my own hands twice today already. Yet the minute I laid my eyes on you in here I was just as hard as I was before. It's like I'm a fifteen year old boy who can't keep his raging hormones in check. You make my body crazy." _

_I slowly slid my hands up his arms, over his shoulders, feeling the muscles tense under my fingers. From his shoulder, down his chest, grazing my nails over his pecs and nipples. Over the hard planes of his abs, down to his my hands out to his hips and thighs, and back up again._

_I was getting braver in my explorations of his body. I was just about to caress his thighs, bringing my hands closer to his straining cock…_

All of a sudden I was surrounded by loud obnoxious clapping.

_What. The. Fuck. How rude. It's just starting to get good…_

_Damnit! I have got to make sure to talk Charlie into letting me go out with the girls tonight. I need to get my mind off of the fact that I haven't actually had sex with another person in the same room as me in almost a year. I just shamelessly molested my advisor… well mentally anyways. I'm sure that's gotta count for something, right?_

I sighed and pulled out my phone. Sliding it open, I opened up a new text, asking the girls if they wanted to get together tonight for a few drinks. I knew it didn't matter that it was a weekday and both Rose and Ang had to work the next day. They'd missed hanging out with all of us together. Plus I think that tonight was karaoke night at most of the bars around town, so it was pretty much a no-brainer that they'd both be texting me back asking the details.

I tried to pay attention to whomever it was that was at the podium talking to the freshman class.

And, once again, in true Bella-force form, my phone went off in my hand.

_That has got to be the smallest dick  
I've ever seen in my whole life  
I have ever seen in my whole life  
Get the fuck outta here  
Iny weeny teeny weeny  
Shriveled little short dick man_

Goddamnit Rosalie! Not only did I forget that she had programmed that as her ringtone, but it was so silent in the amphitheater that you could have heard a damn pin drop, and my volume was all the way up. Almost instantly I felt damn near every set of eyes in the room on me. I tried to slide my phone open to shut the damned thing up but in my haste I launched it about four feet in front of me I was so nervous. I knew I was bright red again. I dropped to the floor, grabbed my phone and slid it open using both hands in an attempt to escape any further mortification.

She was actually calling me? Weird. I wasn't about to answer it, I didn't give a damn what she was calling about. I'd embarrassed myself enough today. There was no way in hell I was going to do anything that required me to open my mouth and attempt to speak.

_Form words? Coherent sentences? Ha! Fat chance, Swan! You know I can't do that for you. _

I quickly, well as quick as I could, silenced the phone, apologizing for the interruption profusely. Today has officially been the worst day of my life. I'd say that it can't get any worse, but with my luck, it probably will.

Eventually everyone stopped staring at me and whoever it was at the podium kept droning on and on about god only knows what. I'd have to call Rose back as soon as I got out of the lecture hall. She'd definitely be getting a piece of my mind for that damned ringtone.

About an hour later, after attempting to mingle and make nice with the other freshmen, I decided I'd have enough of this shiny happy people shit. I did manage to snag a couple of phone numbers from some prospective friends. A brunette named Jessica and a redhead named Ashley. They seemed nice enough. I actually spoke words to them and they didn't run screaming from all my crazy. That definitely counts for something.

As I stepped out of the lecture hall, I slid my phone open and pulled up Rose's number and hit send.

"What the hell Bells? You can't answer my damn calls? I actually got five minutes to catch up with my best friend and she can't be bothered to answer the fucking phone." Well, Rose was never one to mince words…

"Rose! I was in the middle of a huge ass lecture hall with like _every single fucking freshman_ for this semester! And, we need to talk about that damned ringtone you decided you needed to put on _my_ phone no less. And of course, just so you know, I had it turned all the way up for some reason and that stupid song started playing and all I could think was something bad had happened. Why didn't you just text me? That would have been so much easier…"

"Bella, when are you going to learn that I do what I want, when I want." Rose definitely had a point there, but I wasn't entirely sure what the hell that had to do with going out tonight, or her calling me in the middle of the day when she knew I'd be at the college. "_Anyway,_ I was calling about going out tonight. Are we really gonna do this? I mean don't get me wrong here sweetie, but you aren't entirely known for keeping your word lately when it comes to us girls going out…"

"Rose, I'm serious about this tonight. I really need to get completely blitzed and forget about my tragic life for once… well most of it anyways." And wasn't that the truth. I really did need the distraction. I knew Rose wouldn't settle for just that and with her heavy sigh I knew I was about to face an inquisition.

"Bella, sweetie, what aren't you telling me?" Damnit, how could she always read me like that? Even just over the phone she knew.

"I can't talk about it right now Rose, but I promise to completely dish tonight. Just let me get some alcohol in my system." I was always more willing to talk after hanging out with the Captain for a few minutes.

"Ok, but you better not flake out this time. I swear if you do, I'm coming after you, dragging out of the house and we're going out anyways." God, I loved my friends. They were always there for me, no matter how many times I flaked out on them.

"I promise Rosie. I wouldn't flake tonight, even if my life depended on it. So I'll see you tonight then? I'm not sure what Ali has in mind, but I figured that we could meet up at the first bar on the boulevard and then ya know, work our way down the street, around, uhm, eight o'clock?" I think that may have been a bit early but I didn't care. I really needed this.

"Definitely Bells! You know you could tell me that you wanted meet me at Saint Mary's for mass, and I'd be there with my best pair of fuck me pumps on and a little red dress" She laughed at the absurdity of what she just said, but the sad thing was that I knew if I asked she would.

"Ok, I gotta get off of here, ya know college student and all that shit. I'll see you tonight hun."

We said our goodbyes and hung up. I had a sneaking suspicion that tonight was going to be a night full of drunkenness, debauchery and general fuckery. But it sure was going to be one hell of night to remember.

\m/ . \m/

Later that night, dressed in my hottest black mini skirt that showed off all my southern tats, a red pleather halter top that definitely showed off an ample amount of cleavage and my chest piece, and a pair of strappy peep toe heels; I waited on the sidewalk for the girls. Charlie was more than happy to help me get out tonight, and of course Ang was more than thrilled, just like Rose and Ali, to be having a night out with all of us together again. I know I had told the girls eight, but it was damn near 8:30. Where the hell were they? I was going to promptly shove my pretty little shoes up each one of their asses. I was on time for once, for something they all bitched at me about for not being able to do, and the first time in the better of part of two years that I can actually get out of the house on a night that we could _all_ hang out and they fucking stand me up! What the fuck.

That's it. I pulled out my phone, scrolling through my contacts I pulled up Ali's number and hit send. It rang twice, "Hello dear Bella. We got stuck in traffic, I swear to god above we're not standing you up. We should be there in like three minutes. Promise." Of course Alice knew why I was calling. Why the hell couldn't she have called me, oh, I don't know, twenty five minutes ago to tell me that they were going to be late. Oh well, no matter now. What's done is done and I didn't want it ruining the rest of our night.

"Ok, I'll forgive you _this_ time. But I expect at least three rounds out of this. I've been standing on the fucking street getting propositioned from all the fucking drunks for the past half hour."

Yeah, that was the wrong thing to say.

"Oh my god! Bella, are you dressed like a hooker?" Yep. That's what Alice would pick up on, "Wow, I never thought I'd see the day that you let go that much! I bet you look totally fuckhot! How many times have you been propped?"

"Alice, I really don't want to go into this. I just want to get to the first bar and reacquaint myself with the Captain. I need to forget about shit for awhile, ya know?" I knew Alice was really the driving force behind tonight actually happening but it felt like I had to remind her of that.

"Oh, right, of course. Well we're just pulling into the parking lot out back. Did you want to walk back and meet us or wait for us up there?"

"Uh, I'm on my way back. I'm really tired of all the guys thinking I'm a fucking hooker. I'll be in the parking lot in just a minute. I'll see you ok?"

Alice hung up and was bouncing across the parking lot as I rounded the building.

"OH MY GOD BELLA! Look at you!" A squealing Alice is never a pleasant experience for anyone with working eardrums. I was glad to know that she approved of my outfit, especially considering she always seemed to think that I was a perpetual fashion faux pas. Ang and Rose strolled up behind Alice with similar looks of approval.

"Lookin' hot sweetie. I really didn't think you had it in you though." Rose usually tried to be a buffer between Alice and me on certain issues, fashion being a big one.

"Hi, Rose, Alice, Ang," Hugs were given all around, "Can we get off the fucking sidewalk now? I'm missing out on quality time with my best friends" The girls all flashed me huge smiles, "Ya know, the Captain, Jack, Jim, Johnny, his brothers; black and red, Jose and of course Bud!" I couldn't help but feel a thousand pounds lighter after just being with the girls for the short few minutes that I had. God, I'd missed them. Even if they didn't find my jokes as funny as I did. After the eye rolls and a few very un-lady like snorts, we started walking towards the first bar on the street.

We walked into Bootstrap Bullies and were immediately hit with the smells that belong only to the best hole-in-the-wall type bars. BB's was always our first stop of the night. I noticed right away that there was a new bar tender. No worries, I figure the girls would be ordering my drinks for most of the night anyways. We found a table off to the side of the stage as Ali danced up to the bar to order our first two rounds. It didn't really surprise me that she was the one to head up, she did have a thing for bar tenders. Although the new one was tall, lanky and blonde; not Ali's typical MO but the bar tender aspect of him alone is probably what Ali ran off after; and the he was about to get a healthy dose of the flirtatious little pixie. He wasn't going to know what hit him.

A few minutes later Alice trounced back to our table carrying a tray full of glasses.

"What the hell Ali? How many rounds did you get us?" I knew her M.O. so knowing that all the extra rounds were just her way of staying up at the bar to flirt with the bar tender I didn't go too hard on her.

"Well I got us the obligatory first round, and in honor of this being Bells first night on the town in what, almost eight months? I figured we'd go with Alabama slammers, rocky mountain bear fucks, Irish pirates, hot lesbian sex, short bus and the Anti-Christ. Shots first, ladies, so do we go with the Alabama slammers or the rocky mountain bear fucks?"

Jesus, Alice sure did have a way of finding the weirdest ass names for drinks. The bitch didn't even bring me a chaser. Oh well.

"I say we go for the rocky mountain thing-a-ma-bobs. We've all had Alabama slammers. They're pretty sweet so if the bear things don't go down so smooth we can chase it with the slammers. Shall we train it ladies? Bears, slammers, hot lesbian sex, short bus, Irish pirates, and then end it off with the Anti-Christ?" The girls all lined up their drinks and nodded in acceptance. "Wait! Oh my god, wait a minute! I just thought of something- hear me out before you all roll your eyes at me and groan. I had hot lesbian sex in the short bus while Irish pirates drank Alabama slammers and the Anti-Christ got a good ole rocky mountain bear fuck…" The girls suddenly went silent. I wasn't sure what to say. It was obvious they didn't like my joke. I didn't really figure they would. Oh well.

All of a sudden they all facepalmed and rolled their eyes at me. "Fine, fuckers- line 'em up girls and get ready to go- my idea so I'll start us off. Are we going left or right with this?" Of course I'm the one to come up with the insane idea of slamming six shots as fast as we could. I think I'm going for a record of how quickly I can give myself, along with my three best friends, alcohol poisoning.

"I'll brave the line and go second," That a girl, Ang! I can always count on her to follow my ass around in just about every dumbass idea I come up with. Alice decided to let Rose sit across from me at our little table so of course that meant that she would be next in line, with our crazy little fairy pulling up the caboose.

"On the count of three! Ready ladies?" I glanced around the table, seeing all our drinks lined up in front of us making some weird cross on the table of alcohol, I picked up the first shot, "Down the hatch, cheers to getting completely blitzed and singing bad karaoke, and to just an overall fuckawesome night out with the girlies!" With that, I raised my glass and tossed back the first shot of the night, Angela, Rose and Alice following within seconds of each of us putting our glass down. Back to me, I tossed back another shot. Watching my friends around the table, we downed all our drinks and just sat there staring at each other for a few seconds. Suddenly Alice burst out laughing, of course we all turned to her to see the source of her amusement.

"Do you guys realize that we just drank pretty much an entire nights worth of alcohol in less than three minutes? You know we aren't going to be able to drive home, no matter how long we stay out, right?"

Shit, of course Ali would be the one to bring this up. "Well, I guess we're gonna have to call a cab when it's time to call it a night, huh?" We all couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of what Ali had just pointed out to us. She was right. Weeknight be damned, we really did just drink an entire nights worth of alcohol in basically five minutes. Damn Alice and her insatiable flirty-ness. Before I could comprehend what was happening, Alice was off with the tray heading back to the damned bar. Of course she's going to be the one to kill us. I was sure that with the drinks we had just had, that it was only a matter of minutes before the drinks hit us full force. No doubt about it, we were all going to be staggering idiots in the span of twenty minutes. Well thank the universe for small favors, it seems that Rose had forgotten all about the impending inquisition. With any luck, she'd be blitzed before too much longer and it wouldn't get brought up at all.

I grabbed the song listing off the table and started looking over it. I figured I might as well figure out what songs I knew the words to while I was still coherent enough to think about their difficulty. I was glancing around the bar trying to keep tabs on Alice since she couldn't be trusted not to bring back half the damn bottles from behind the bar, all in the name of flirting. That's when I saw him walk in. Well there goes my fun night.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not SM. She owns these people. I just like to play dress-up with them.**

**Chapter 2**

Holy hell! After all the time that I've tried to avoid that fucking dickhead, and he walks into the exact same bar that I'm in ten minutes after I do. I can't wait to hear how he explains this one. Fucking stalker. He obviously can't get it through his fucking head that we're over. We were pretty much over the minute six cruisers showed up at our apartment, all doubled up and coming in with leather gloves on expecting a fight. That was the day he threatened to kill me. I had almost my entire house packed in two hours that night. It was horrible. And I don't think anyone outside looking in really cared about what he had been doing to me.

I was fuming. That bastard was following me. Apparently it wasn't enough that he was watching every one of my social site pages. He even sent me an instant message after he got married, asking me if I wanted to have a threesome with him and her. I had to try not to throw up on my keyboard.

I had the perfect song in mind for this asshole. And I was sober enough to remember the lyrics but drunk enough not to care what I was about to sound like.

I took my request up to the DJ. "You've got time to probably have another drink before you're up. I'll let you know. You're sitting over there with those three girls, right?" He waved his hand over to where Rose, Alice and Ang were sitting.

"Yep, that's where I'll be." After making my decision, I figured I could use another drink, so as I headed back to our little table, I asked Ali if she wanted to go get another round for us. I stressed to her the importance of actually getting the drinks and coming back. I had to make my mind known up on the stage shortly. A little more liquid courage wouldn't hurt any.

I had a lot of pent up energy and seeing that fuckwad walk into the same fucking bar I happened to be in, with my best friends, I wasn't about to let it slide. Thankfully the girls didn't notice him walk in. This was _my_ time. I downed another two shots, and as I was setting the glass back down from the last one, the DJ looked at me and motioned me up. I tossed up a finger letting him know I'd be up in just a minute.

I looked around at the girls, "Well, here goes nothing. Oh- don't hold this against me, ok? It'll make sense after I'm done. Promise. Ok. Gotta get up there and make my big debut back on the karaoke circuit!" I laughed as I walked up towards the stage. Taking a deep breath, I stepped up to the mic and gave the DJ a nod to start the song.

I zeroed in on our table, knowing full well that the girls usually hated my taste in music. They were much more the top forties kind of people, where as I am definitely _not_. Tonight, I'm sure they weren't going to be any more pleased than usual. The music had been blasting all around me. I couldn't help but start jumping around. I had a shitton of energy that I needed to get rid of, without punching someone. I knew it was just about time for the dj to start the song. I started singing the second the music came on, the lyrics just flowed out of me, directed completely at that fucking asshole who walked into the bar just minutes after we had.

_You're gonna need a bodybag,  
I'll break bones you didn't know you had.  
When I'm done there will be nothing left of you  
for your friends to hold on to  
when they find you cold and blue tonight,  
face down in a parking lot._

I swear the girls' jaws hit the table. It seemed that they instantly knew what was going on. They started craning their necks to look around the bar for his face.

_Next time around, think about what you say  
before you run your mouth.  
Cause you're all alone and you're nothing  
without your friends now.  
You can tell the pavement what you really said  
but I already know.  
You got another thing coming if you think you're walking home.  
This time I'm waiting here for you, you got nowhere to hide  
You're gonna need a bodybag,  
I'll break bones you didn't know you had.  
When I'm done there will be nothing left of you  
for your friends to hold on to  
when they find you cold and blue tonight,  
face down in a parking lot._

I love my girls, surprisingly enough, they knew this song from listening to it on my iPod. They knew I was going to need some backup vocals to pull off the end of the song, so they apparently decided that they needed to help me out. They started their way up to the stage to back me up.

I found him standing slack jawed off the side of the bar and made eye contact with the bastard so he'd know that I wasn't singing this to anyone but him.

_Here's a question.  
What do you do when you're all alone  
and you have nowhere to run to, swear I'll find you.  
And this is what I'll do; I'll take it slow (I'll take it slow)  
just to let you know that we're not playing, you're not walking home.  
This time I'm waiting here for you, you got nowhere to hide  
You're gonna need a bodybag,  
I'll break bones you didn't know you had.  
When I'm done there will be nothing left of you  
for your friends to hold on to  
when they find you cold and blue tonight,  
face down in a parking lot._

Just as the girls were passing the bar, Ali stopped in front of the bartender, leaned in real close to him and pointed out in to the crowd. She pulled away and bounded up the catch up with Rose and Ang.

I don't even remember finishing the song, before I could make the pieces click together in my mind I noticed several different things. One being that I, somehow had completely missed the fact that my scandalously sexy advisor was standing damn near right in front of the stage slack jawed, the other being that just as I was finishing up the song, two big ass hulking forms came up behind _him_, one on each side. They grabbed his arms and started yanking him out of the bar.

Thankfully my girls were right there for all the moral support I had needed. I got through the song and I couldn't believe the amount of applause that erupted around the bar. I tried to keep the blush at bay, but then I looked down and locked eyes with the sex god himself. I'm sure my face exploded from the sheer heat I felt from my blush alone. I grabbed Ali and Rose and high tailed it off the stage back to our table. I laughed the whole way back.

"Oh my god Ali! What did you say to the bartender?" I couldn't stop the curiosity anymore, I had to know what she said to get the two bouncers to escort that poor excuse of a human out of the bar.

"Oh, you know, my usual. I made googly eyes at him and told him that that douche on the other side of the bar had been grabbing my ass all night long and that something had been mentioned about me not cooperating and a minor threat of violence." Alice at least had the nerve to look sheepish at her explanation.

"Oh come on Alice! You are so bad!" Rose's patented eye roll accompanied her indignant reply. "If that guy had been paying any sort of attention to anything other than your tits he would have known that Mr. Stupendously-douchey-fuckhead had walked in about ten minutes before Bells went up to sing, and you've been spending almost every spare second getting us drinks so you can ogle the poor man."

"I am not ogling him! I'm merely appreciating the great specimen of man that is he."

"Give it up Ali! We all know you better than that! So are you going to give him your number?" I couldn't help but keep my eyes glued to my own sex god, even though I was trying to keep my mind on the conversation with the girls. I should have known better. There was no way in hell that one of them wasn't going to pick up on my personal distraction.

"Oh god! Did you see that bouncer? He was fucking hot! I'm so getting some tonight ladies!"

"Ew! Rose! Seriously, what the fuck?" I had no intentions of knowing the sexual conquests of any of my friends. It had been way too long since I'd gotten any myself, and I wasn't in any mood to listen to them try to force me to live vicariously through them. Thankfully Ang had a nice stable boyfriend. She was actually the normal one out of our little group.

"So, Bells, who's the stud muffin with the sex hair that's got you drooling all over yourself and needing new panties?" Damn Alice and her ability to multi task.

"What? I don't even know who you're talking about." Yeah, smooth Bella, because she's not going to see through that in a heartbeat.

Ali quirked her eyebrow up at me and proceeded to give me her best are-you-really-going-to-go-down-this-road-with-me look.

"Fine. He's my advisor at school. Hence the reason he is _completely_ off-limits! I can drool but I can in no way at all touch. I'm sure just the things I've thought about doing to the man are some kind of school code violation and are probably illegal in several states!"

By that time, Rose had traipsed off after her bouncer, and Ali kept looking up wantonly at the bartender. I huffed a sigh. "Go Ali, you know you want to get his number. Why, I don't have a fucking clue, he is so not your standard M.O." I swear Alice squealed at me relinquishment of the girls night out best friend code. I turned to Angela instead, "So, since it's just you and me now. How's Ben doing?" Small talk. God, I've been stuck home for far too long. And then the alcohol hit me, like a ton of fucking bricks! I swear it was almost simultaneous for both me and Ang. I could only imagine how Alice and Rose were fairing with their pieces of man-meat and the alcohol haze that probably slapped them just as hard as it had with me and Ang. I tried to listen to what Ang was saying about some festival her and Ben were planning on going to but I couldn't stop staring at Masen.

"Just go talk to him Bella. If the two of you strike up some sort of conversation and you think it has merit to go somewhere, find out about switching advisors. If he's not your actual advisor there's not much the college can do about it. As long as he doesn't teach any of your classes, that is."

"Ang, I love you, you know that right? I can't figure out why I didn't think of that!" I slurred as I kept my eyes on the sexpot as he sidled up to the bar and started talking to the bartender. Wow, they seemed cozy. Just my luck. He's probably gay. Damn, Alice is gonna be pissed that her target for the night seemed more interest in my advisor than in her.

As much as what Ang had been saying made a ton of sense but I just couldn't do it. After everything I've been through the past four years… I just didn't think I had it in me to do anything other than ogle the opposite sex. Shit was just way too complicated. Sometimes I miss the years when my biggest worry was who I had to stand in line next to and what kind of jelly I wanted on my sandwich.

Maybe I could just ogle him from a distance. I can always just keep my pervy thoughts to myself and have something to go home to. And instead, I'm back to the same question that's been running through my head for quite some time now- what have I done? How can I undo it so I can make my life what I want it to be?

"I can't do it Ang. Everything's just so up in the air right now. I can't add that kind of drama too." Ugh, what was I doing?

Ang sighed, "Sweetie, did you ever think that maybe getting a man in your life might actually _help_ fix some of this up in the air crap?" Damn her and her line of thought. I could see that pretty much no matter what I did or said tonight, my supposed friends were going to try to get me to hook up with someone. They just don't understand. Their lives' are so different from mine. I just can't go around pretending that I'm just like them.

"Screw it! Come dance with me Ang! We got all liquored up and now we have to go dance! C'mon, please?" Yep, the alcohol was in full swing now. Tonight was definitely going to be fun, the only drawback being the fact that I'm pretty sure I just drank my weight in alcohol in the span of half an hour, and I have class in the morning. "I'm pretty sure I'm gonna regret this in the morning, but what's that saying Ang, 'if I'm going to hell, I might as well go all out and do it right,' is that it?" God, I hate how I try to get deep and philosophical while under the influence. That's pretty much the biggest reason I stopped smoking weed. I'd get philosophical and none of my friends knew what the hell I was talking about. It never ended in a pleasant scene, so I just gave it up.

"Yeah, sure, Bells. I guess that's what it is. You know we're all gonna end up regretting tonight, right? I know I have to work in the morning. Ah, screw it! C'mon Bells! Let's show these skanky ass little girls how to move it right!"

I grabbed Ang's hand and led her out on the floor. I made sure to try to angle our path towards the bar. I managed to grab Ali's hand on the way. I let her know what was going on as she winked at the bartender, but came along anyways. I knew where this was going, and we were about to make the entire male population inside the bar very excited, and I couldn't help but think that maybe a few of them might need some wet-naps for clean up afterwards.

Being sans men for the evening, our only options for non-creepy guy grinding was our own little group. It wasn't the first time we've done some really suggestive shit on the dance floor, and I'm pretty fucking sure it won't be the last, because as long as it's me and my girls, some liquor, music with a good beat and a dance floor, it's bound to happen again.

Taking our places in the middle of the floor, pretty much in the line of sight of all the objects of our desires, I held Ang's hand over my head while I wrapped Ali's hand around my waist. Ang was dancing behind me, rubbing herself all over my ass, while Ali faced me; straddling my thigh, we started writhing on the dance floor.

I swear to the gods above, the minute we started moving, damned near everyone on the floor stopped dancing to take about three steps back, forming a gap around us where there was absolutely no one but us. We discretely kept our eyes on the chosen men of the evening to gauge their reactions. Obviously Ali's conquest for the night was behind the bar, so it was sort of difficult to see any adjustments that may have been happening. However, I did happen to notice a not-so-subtle adjustment in the pants department from Mr. Advisor Mc-sexy-pants. Well, somehow I think that answered any questions in regards to his sexuality.

Of course, pretty much as he's losing his mind over what's happening on the dance floor, Rosie see's what we're up to. God help us all. She started to stalk over to us. Somehow I think I know where she's going with this. It wouldn't be the first time Rose's gone a bit overboard with her overzealous ways. As she stepped onto the dance floor, you'd have figured she was a direct descendant of Moses, the way she parted the sea of bodies was sheer perfection. Continuing on with her charade, she stalked up to us, latching her hand on my ass and slightly twisting my face so that I was still sandwiched between Ali and Ang dancing, but facing her. Just as she started to lean in, the bitch winked at me. She fucking _winked_ like that's going to completely prepare me for what I knew was coming. Rose continued to lean in, just as she brought her face to mine, her lips parted ever so slightly, pressing her lips to mine. Caressing my lips with hers, she darted her tongue against my bottom lip, sucking it in to her mouth and nipping on it. Suddenly, this didn't feel like a standard Rose-fucking-around-to-get-attention move. This crazy bitch was actually kissing me! And my god, was she getting into it. I felt more than heard her moan into my mouth. That pretty much did me in. I don't know if the because of the liquor or not, but god, I was getting hot over this.

I felt her hand slide up to my neck, pulling me in closer to her while her other hand slid down my shoulder, her thumb skimming the side of my breast, pausing for just a second to trace the underside of my chest, then continuing on its southerly path. As she slid her hand down to my ass, she gave it a quick squeeze before slipping herself between me and Ali. Now, we all knew that Rose wasn't very discriminating on the gender of her sexual interests. However I never, in my entire life, figured that Rose would want to take a step like that with me. I was really confused as to what Rose was trying to accomplish here but I was drunk enough that I really didn't give two shits about it; I'd ask her in the morning.

She continued to rub up on me, under the guise of dancing. Grinding her hips into mine, rubbing herself over me. God she was so hot on my thigh.

_Holy shit! My thigh's getting damp!_ Rose was _really_ getting into this. It's gotta be the liquor. She leaned forward slightly and started placing open-mouthed hot, wet kisses on my neck, trailing them up from my collar bone to just under my ear.

I wasn't sure if it was me, or if it was getting insanely hot on the dance floor. I hardly opened my mouth to ask as Rose brought her mouth down on mine again. Sucking my bottom lip in her mouth, nipping and tugging it with her teeth, suddenly I felt her tongue snake out into my mouth, teasing my own with hers. Her hands where in my hair, twisting it in her fists, pulling harder as she continued her ministrations on my mouth, all the while never losing the beat with her lower body.

Just then, Ang leaned in, pressing herself against my back, her hot mouth right next to my ear, I felt her hot breath on the side of my face, "You're boy over at the bar is in a serious need of a few dozen napkins to wipe all the drool off his face. Better yet I think that just maybe, someone ought to just give the man a damn bucket."

Of course, I couldn't look over to see for myself. Rosalie was too busy sticking her tongue down my damned throat. Slowly she pulled back, only to drop her head to my chest, sucking and licking her way down from my shoulder. "Damnit Rose!" I hissed, "I get the fact that you're trying to cause a stir but holy fuck, are you trying to fuck me right here on the dance floor in front of the entire fucking club?"

And all she did was look up at me like I was an idiot. "Jesus, Bella, don't you know when someone's trying to seduce you?"

Great. My best friend is trying to get me into bed with her. I somehow see something very wrong with this. But before I could really put any sort of half-assed thought together, Ang spoke into my ear again, "Incoming, sweetie. We have a couple of guys coming our way, but they aren't the guys you've been making goo-goo eyes at. What do want to do?"

Just as Ang finished speaking I felt another body come up beside me accompanied by a deep voice, "Is this party by invite only or is there room for at least one more very willing participant?"

Rose pulled away from almost having my tit in her mouth long enough to look up the poor guy. With a smirk that said way more that should have been conveyed to the poor guy with the stiffy, "Uh, no, actually this is a VIP party only, and well, you're just not on the guest list. Sorry. Now if you don't mind, would you perhaps leave us alone? Stupid fucking douche bag." I'm pretty sure she meant the last part to come out a little quieter than it did, but with all the alcohol coursing through our veins I don't think Rose was very aware of the fact that she didn't seem to have any sort of volume control. Obviously this guy had anger management issues because the second he heard Rosie call him a stupid fucker, he had her arm in his hand gripping her so hard she nearly lost her balance.

"Stupid bitch, I should teach you a fucking lesson!" Rose is one to never fuck with. Drunk, sober, or otherwise, it's never a smart idea to make any sort of unwarranted bodily contact with her let-alone call her a bitch, unless of course you're in the inner circle. Poor dick didn't even know what hit him. The rest of us however, knew it was Rose's fist that clocked him in the face. He staggered backwards grabbing his nose as blood poured down his face. "Fucking cunt! You broke my goddamn nose!" Wow, this ass just won't learn. First he grabs her arm, calls her a stupid bitch and then proceeds to call her a cunt after she just successfully broke his nose, without so much as chipping her overly expensive manicure. I feel sorry for the ignorant fool.

Rose stood at an impressive height of 5'10" and that's when she's standing flat footed on the floor. Add in a nice pair of stilettos and she easily stood taller than 6 foot. She always had an air of confidence that surrounded her, it was in the way she always walked with her head high and her shoulders pulled back, it was in her stride. That very essence of confidence was in her stride. She could very obviously take care of herself; she just broke some guy's nose just for hitting on us. Yeah, this poor guy was about to get a beat-down.

"Excuse me?" Rose glared at him as she slowly stalked forward. "What did you say to me, you disgusting fucking pig." For every step forward Rose took, Douche-Bag Mc-gonna-get-his-ass-kicked took two back. It didn't matter that he was slowly putting more space between them, Rose could move almost as fast as lightning when she wanted to, high heels be damned.

He couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence at that point in time, so it seemed that he thought it would be best to just mumble and stutter nonsense. Rose shot forward with one more well placed fist to the side of his face and a knee to his nuts. He doubled over in pain, as he did so, Rose brought her knee back up to collide with his face. While setting her foot back down and straightening up to her full height, she gently pushed on his shoulders to watch him fall over backwards, grabbing his face with one hand and his junk with the other.

We all started laughing uncontrollably as he started rocking on the floor, tears, blood and snot streaming down his face.

"Good job, Rose, I'm sure the cops are on their way now." Damn her. They had bouncers at these fucking places for a reason.

"Nah, hey, don't worry about it. You ladies are more than welcome to stay. The cops haven't been called. From what I saw it's wasn't anything more than self-defense. Oh, and by the way, I've been asked to inform you ladies that the gentleman at the bar has agreed to pay for another round if he might be able to join you for it. Uh, he did ask me to tell you that he doesn't mean anything by it other than he's very intrigued by the little brunette." Speak of the damned devil and he'll appear every fucking time. At least the bouncer was decent. Wait a minute, holy hell, this is the bouncer that Rosie was eye fucking most of the night. I'm starting to see the method behind her madness.

"Uhm. Who is it that wants to join us?" I couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive about this. Guys were always hitting on me, acting all interested, until of course they found out the truth about me. Then they were gone like a shot in the night. I wasn't interested in making small talk with some douche that was just gonna run off as soon as it came out.

"He's standing at the bar. Black v-neck tee shirt, faded blue jeans, with the Coors Light long neck in his hand." Of fucking course the bouncer had to point out Mr. I'm-so-fucking-hot-with-my-sexy-ass-self-looking-all-nonchalant.

Before I could even really think about what the fuck was happening, Rose looked up at the bouncer and answered for me, "Tell him that's very sweet but we're about to leave. However," Rose grabbed a piece of paper out of her purse along with a pen, scribbled down a number and thrust it at the bouncer, "could you please give this to the lanky blonde guy behind the bar. It's my friend Alice's number. I'm sure he'll know which one she is." I swear to god I heard Ali start squealing. Insert eye roll here.

"Uh, well, yeah I guess I could. I'm not sure what good it's gonna do. He's not really on the market right now, bad break up or some stupid girly shit. Oh, fuck, I mean… I didn't mean it like that. I mean I don't have anything wrong with girly shit. Uh… Oh fuck. I'm just gonna stop talking now. Yeah I'll give it to him."

"Thanks," seemed to be all Rose could muster after all that as she turned her back to him, and looked at me. "You ready to get outta here Baby? I'm so ready to go home and make you feel so good you won't remember your name." Rose tossed me a sly wink when the bouncer wasn't looking directly at her.

"Oh yeah Sexy, I'm so ready. All just for you. Make me forget what's-his-name. You know he couldn't make me cum like you can. God, I'm so wet for you right now." _Pouring it on a bit think, aren't ya Bella?_ Shit yes I was. I'm not a lesbian; I don't know what the fuck I was supposed to say to her. It wasn't even the fact that it had anything to do with being a lesbian or not, I just plain sucked at trying to do the whole 'dirty talk' thing. It just wasn't my style.

I swear to god, any male within hearing rage of our little conversation was about to either simultaneously jizz in their pants or their fucking brains were about to implode. It's not like our outfits left anything to the fucking imagination. Damn Alice and her fucking wardrobe selections. With all of the male eyes, and some females, of the bar population, I suddenly felt like a two-dollar whore on half-off night. I really just wanted to get out of there. I tugged on Rose's hand to try and lead her off the dance floor, following the bouncer.

"Just a sec, Bella, I want to see their faces. Just hang out here and dance one more song with me. Then we'll all leave and walk down the street to Cal's. I bet you twenty bucks that your advisor follows us down there. And if he does, I promise to keep my hands to myself and not so blatantly molest you on the dance floor or anywhere else for that fact." Rose actually threw her head back and laughed at that like it was the world's most comical joke.

_Bitch._

"You're on, bitch. Twenty bucks, right?" I sighed, knowing damn well there was no way I could get out of it now. I might as well go along with it instead of fighting her over it.

Right about then we watched the bouncer hand the piece of paper over to the bartender, who immediately started scanning the dance floor for Ali. We all giggled and cast knowing looks at Ali. She was definitely going to be getting a phone call from him later.

Just after exchanging a few words with the bartender, the bouncer leaned over to get closer to my advisor. We assumed he was passing along our thanks for the round, but our polite decline as we were readying to leave. Mr. MasenMc-hottie-pants nodded with a slight… frown? And then said something back to the bouncer. Rose said it was then most definitely time for us to make our way down to Cal's.

As we were walking off the dance floor, Rose made sure to get handsy again just about as we were passing by the guys at the bar. She leaned over closer to me, tossed me another sly wink, grabbed me around the waist, dipped me back and licked me from my almost-popping-out-of-my-fucking-shirt tits to my ear. And, goddamnit if that wasn't hot as fuck. I'm not into chicks, but fuck, Rosie sure as hell knew what she was doing. After that she nibbled on my earlobe as she pulled me back up and started leaving hot, wet, open mouthed kisses along my jaw, culminating in one hellacious kiss. Right in front of our eye candy for the evening no less, but Rose being Rose, I let her do it figuring that she got the bouncer to come over to us, gave Ali's number to the bar tender and got a round of drinks from the object of my lust. If she were to publish this shit, she'd be one rich bitch.

She let me stand up but kept her arm around my waist as she spoke loud enough for the boys at the bar to hear us, "Sweetie, I'm gonna make you forget that stupid boy that broke your heart, but there's a condition- you gotta return the favor. I'm tired of thinking about Luca! He keeps standing me up and I'm just so sick of it. You gotta make me forget him B. Please?" Of course I'm gonna agree with her. I'm having way too much fucking fun playing with these guys' heads.

"Oh, Baby, you know I can make you forget all about him." I placed a kiss below Rose's ear, "Baby, when I'm done with you the _neighbor's_ aren't gonna remember their names!" Holy fuck. Where was all this coming from, and how the hell am I still standing up-right? Oh well. I guess my weight in liquor in twenty minutes wasn't enough. I'm completely letting go tonight. Charlie's okay and I got my girls here with me to keep me from doing anything too stupid. Although, I'm starting to wonder if maybe Rose being around me while I'm completely shit-faced may not be such a great idea. This bitch is gonna land my ass in lock-up for the night. I'm sure I'd be able to get out of it for the most part, Charlie being my dad and all does have its perks occasionally.

And with that, we strolled out of Bootstrap Bullies to go down the street to Cal's for more alcohol and dancing.

Sure as shit, just after doing a few shots at a table in the corner, none other than Mr. Masen himself walked into the bar.

"Damn you Rose!" I just lost the friggin bet.

"Told ya, sweets. He's been eyein' you all night long. I'm sure he's trying to figure out your deal. He was practically bending you over on the dance floor he was eye fucking you so hard!" How Rose can figure this shit out is completely beyond me, but it seems like she does every damned time.

"Girls, I'm thinking that since I just lost twenty bucks that we all need to do a song together up on stage! Something to get us some attention!" Yeah, I'm really plastered. I'm sure that once I get up on stage it's gonna sound like a bunch of dogs howling at the moon, but who cares, we're having fun.

"Oh! I know what song I want us to do!" You'd think Ali was some sort of OCD hyperactive Chihuahua the way she was bouncing around.

"Ok, Ali, what song are we doing?" We all just sort of gave a mental eye roll knowing Ali's taste in music tends to be more mainstream pop than anything else.

"I'm not telling. I know we all know the lyrics so it won't be a problem with having to look at the screen. _Aaannndd_ I know that we all got moves to this song." I love her to death but this girl can be so infuriating at times.

Since there was no one on the stage and it didn't seem like there was anyone in all of Cal's that was actually drunk enough or brave enough to actually step on stage to sing, it seemed as though we wouldn't have long to wait to do our thing. We each grabbed another shot as Ali went up to the DJ and gave him our request.

"Ok guys, he's gonna play one more song then we're up so be ready!" Ah, always the little drill sergeant.

"Ok, ok, we'll be ready. Even though we don't know what the hell we're supposed to be ready for." Ang mumbled in response.

We downed our shots while patently waiting our turn on the stage. The DJ nodded in our direction and Ali all but dragged our asses on the stage.

The beat started just as Ali belted out the first set of lyrics, "Do, do you got a first aid kit handy? Do, do you know how to patch up a wound? Tell me, are you patient, understanding? Cause I might need some time to clear this hold in my heart and I," And of course we all knew this song, I think I knew where Ali was going with this as she looked at me and pulled me forward to the mic. All I could do was glare at her as I took over the song. The girls dropped back and started dancing around me acting as not only my backup dancers but vocals too.

I took over like the pro karaoke singer that I am, "I've tried every remedy and nothing seems to work for me. Baby, this situation's driving me crazy and I really wanna be your lady, but the one before you left me so damaged, damaged, I thought that I should let you know that my heart is damaged. So damaged and you can blame the one before. So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it? How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?" The girls kept up perfectly with the backup vocals. And just as I was scanning the crowd, Rose danced up next to me and smooth as silk, elbowed me in the side. I barely even saw what she did, let alone feel it, so I was sure no one else did either. I gave her a pointed look, _what the fuck Rose?_ She glanced off in towards the back of the bar near the table we had snagged once we first had gotten there. right at me. Fuck me sideways. Nothing I could really do about it now. I was in the middle of a song and Bella Swan does not walk off the stage in the middle of a song.

"Do, do you got a first aid kit handy? Do, do you know how to patch up a wound? Tell me, are you patient, understanding? Cause I might need some time to clear the hold in my heart and I," I figured that since this song seemed to fit my life at the moment, hell, the past two years, I might as well play it up a bit. I knew Masen was watching me, so I threw it all right back at him. I sang my heart out, belting the lyrics and keeping my eyes locked with his. "You try to gain my trust. Talking is not enough. Actions speak louder than words. You gotta show me something. My heart is missing some pieces. I need this puzzle put together again." I let Ali back at the mic for the chorus so I could flaunt some of my moves with the girls. Making sure to keep eye contact with Masen the whole time, I tossed some of the lyrics out here and there, making an obvious point to hit on the whole being damaged thing.

"Can you fix my H-E-A-R-T, cause it's D-A-M-A-G-E-D. Can you fix my H-E-A-R-T? Tell me are you up for the challenge?" I glanced at Rose and Ang and it seemed as though they could read my mind. I was so sure we were gonna fuck it up, but surprisingly enough, even with all the years since we've done it together, we busted out our high school synchronized dance moves while Ali kept right on singing. It was awesome! I still couldn't believe that we actually managed the flips drunk and in heels. Masen was most definitely drooling, but I wasn't entirely sure that he was drooling over me though. Oh well, we were having fun.

When the song ended we all bowed like the drunken jackasses that we are, surprisingly enough we got quite the response with the whistles and clapping. Apparently we aren't as horrible as we seem to think we were. Or we were just really fucking drunk and thought that Cal's patrons were applauding our dance and musical abilities. We popped off the stage with a completely new air of confidence surrounding us as we walked back to our table.

Of course in all the heady feelings of being up on stage were starting to dissipate, it occurred to me that Masen was standing practically at our table. Fuck. Double fuck, fuckity fuck fuck. What the hell was I supposed to say? Rose saw that I was starting to over-think this shit again and Rose being Rose decided that it was an opportune time to pinch me. In the ribs. Hard.

Bitch.

At least she got me to stop over-thinking shit again. Time to suck it up and get whatever was going on, over with.

**A/N- I have no beta. This is all me. I've been playing with an EPOV but can't get into his head. Let me know what you think I should do- finish my attempt at picking his brain or keep going with BPOV?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not SM. She owns these people. I just like to play dress-up with them.**

**Chapter 3**

Holy hell. Ever since that girl walked into my office I couldn't stop fantasizing about her. Her body was just, fuck, it was so hot. Curves in all the right places, that fucking hour glass figure, perky tits, and when she turned around to leave I got fucking awesome view of her tight little ass. I know that as her advisor there was nothing I was going to be able to do about it. Well nothing _she_ could help me do about it. Fuck. I needed a night out to forget about that little body that kept creeping into my thoughts.

**Hey fucker. Karaoke night on the blvd. Drunk chicks galore.U in? -E**

I didn't figure I'd actually get anything back for a few hours. I was ok with that, Em had his own life, it was a week night after all. So when I heard my phone go off I was slightly shocked. Fucker was probably skipping work again. How that hell that lazy fucker managed to keep his job was beyond me. It seemed he was out of the office playing hooky, or in Emmett's case- more like tonsil hockey some random female.

**On a wknt? Wtf has ur knickers in a twist? Some little hottie get the best of u on the first day back to college? EM**

**Whatever. U dont even know. U in or not? Jasper's bartending tonight at BB's. –E**

**Fuck. BB's? Get that cocksucker to let me play bouncer for the night! EM**

**Wtf do u need to play bouncer for? One of these days ur dick's gonna fucking fall off -E**

**FU is gonna shrivel up and fall off from lack of use before my shit does. EM**

**Whatever fucker ill msg Jaz and see what he says. -E**

What the fuck is he up to? Why the hell would he want to play bouncer tonight? It's not like Em needs the money. Like me, he's something of a trust fund baby. Always kind of had money and he never really cared about flaunting his wealth. He definitely didn't show off his hand but lived comfortably, like I did. Neither of us had to work, we could have lived off our trust funds for the rest of our lives and still had something to pass along to any heirs we may end up with. Emmet had a nice cushy job at his father's law firm. Don't get me wrong- Emmet was an awesome lawyer, when he actually wanted to work a case that is, but he hadn't done the bouncer bit since we were in college together. There had to be a chick involved for him to dust this one off. Oh well, I'm sure I'd get it out of him later if we actually met up at BB's for drinks. I needed to text Jaz and find out if Em was going to be able to go through with his fuckery.

**Hey dickface. U bt'n tonite at Bullies rite? -E**

I knew it'd be a few minutes before Jaz got back to me. He bartends until weird ass hours in the mornings so I didn't figure he'd be up and coherent enough to text me yet. Needless to say, I was surprised when I heard my phone chime with a new text.

**Don't call me dickface peckerhead n yes im workin tonite. Y? Jaz**

**D-I-C-K-F-A-C-E DICKFACEDICKFACEDICKFACE. Dickface. Ems got something up his sleeve. Wants to play security tonite. Oh yeah- dickface -E**

**Omfg. I'm going to kill u. Im sure he found some snatch that turned him down found out shesgonna be at BBs tonite and wants to look good. Doubt itll be a prob. Fuckers. Jaz**

**Probly. Don't get y hes gotta play like that most bitches b happy to accommodate once the trust fund baby knowledge slips. Can u get cover tonight? Thinking bout hitting the strip. Ending at Visceral. Work in the a.m. be damned! -E**

**Cant promise nething. Do my best to get a cover in. nite on the town huh? Whats got ur panties in a twist? Jaz**

**Dickface. Get a cover. Find out after some drinks. –E**

I texted Em back letting him in on the gist of what went down between Jasper and I, telling him to meet me at Bullies around 6:30 before the nightly regulars would show up. Karaoke night on the Boulevard usually drew quite the college crowd. Even with classes starting back up tomorrow morning, I'm sure tonight wouldn't be any different than most other Karaoke nights. Tossing my phone down, I checked the clock over my tv. I noticed it was just a little after 4. I had plenty of time for a hot shower to relieve the tension from this morning.

I walked through my house, stripping off my clothes as I went. I really didn't give a shit where I dropped shit at; I didn't live with anyone to be worried about looking like the typical disgusting man I can be at my worst. Yeah, I'm sure the cleaning service that comes in once a week didn't enjoy all the work I made for them, but fuck; I always made sure to tack on a really good tip when I'd pay the bill. I wasn't trying to kid anyone; I knew how horribly I could trash my house in a week's time.

As I paused in the middle of my bedroom, I pulled off my jeans and kicked them aside. I finished off the distance to my en suite and pushed my boxers down over my hips. As the bathroom was filling up with steam, I started to mentally peruse my spank-bank material. There was no way I was going to get any sort of action tonight, besides myself, if I went out to the bar with the sexual tension just rolling off of me. Chicks seemed to be able to pick up on that shit.

Just as I was stepping into the hot, steamy shower, I recalled this morning's appointment, the brunette with the tight little body. _Fuck. I was already at half-mast._ I stepped under the spray and started to remember how strongly her body seemed to call to mine. Almost immediately it seemed as though my mind took off all on its own accord.

_She walked into my office wearing tight pants that looked like they were painted on and shirt that was just see-through enough to outline her figure but not enough to be slutty. She had a messenger bag with a picture of Stewie Griffin holding a bazooka and the words _Doesn't play well with others, _thrown over her shoulder. Her long brown hair framed her face perfectly, almost like she was a masterpiece from one of the finest sculptors in the history of art. _

_Just as I was continuing my visual perusal of her hot little body, her bag fell to the floor effectively dumping all its contents on my office floor. Fuck. Apparently I was busted for staring. She probably could have found some easier way of letting me know that she wasn't appreciative of my blatant eye-fucking._

_To try and make up for the ogling that she didn't seem to have enjoyed, I figured the least I could do to try and make up for obviously making her uncomfortable I'd help her pick her crap up off of my office floor. And wouldn't you know it that just as I bent down she seemed to have bent down and our heads collided quite forcefully. Holy fuck that shit hurt! I brushed it off and told her I was fine though._

_Even after all of that I couldn't find it within myself to act like an adult, let-alone a college advisor. I couldn't help my stupidity that just seemed to spew forth from my mouth. Surprisingly enough we were able to get through the meeting. As she left I couldn't help but stare after her. God almighty she was hot._

As the water cascaded down my body I kept thinking about her. I needed to relieve my frustrations. After getting a good lather going I couldn't help but picture her body, what it would look like naked and wet. My hand seemed to take on a mind of its own.

_Isabella was standing in front of me, with the hot water sliding down her tight body. Mesmerized I watched as the droplets slid from her graceful neck, down her chest, over her full perky breasts. Her nipples seemed to harden just by me looking at them alone. I had to have her. Slowly I allowed myself to follow the same path of the water. I started kissing her neck, just above her shoulders. Working my way down to her collar bones, placing open mouthed kisses down her chest to her taut nipple. As I took her in my mouth I couldn't help but moan at her delicious taste. I was rewarded with a moan from her as well._

_I gently kneaded her other breast with my hand while I continued my ministrations with my mouth, eliciting more and more moans from Isabella._

"_Take me, oh, god please. Take me! I can't stand the teasing anymore," Isabella moaned above me._

_I didn't need any more of an invitation than that. Slowly standing up, I turned her around. Placing open mouth kisses on her neck from behind, as I reached her ear, "put your hands on the wall, spread your legs a little farther Beautiful and you better hold on."_

_Slowly I slid my hardened length along her hot center. Coating myself in her moisture I slid in her warmth. Stilling my movements, I allowed her adjust to my girth._

"_Oh god Isabella. So tight, so wet," I couldn't help but moan at the sensation._

"_Edward," she panted, "fuck me. Please. Fuck me hard."_

_I started to move within her. Sliding out almost all the way and slammed myself back into her. I wasn't sure how long I was going to last like this. She was too tight and so hot. It had been so long. I reached around to her front. Sliding my hand down her taut stomach, sliding past her belly button to her slick folds. Finding her bundle of nerves I started circling my finger around her, creating tighter and faster circles with every thrust. I needed her to get hers before I could let go and get mine._

"_Oh, god Edward! I'm so close. Don't stop. Oh god!" she kept moaning my name over and over again, almost as reverently as a prayer falling from her beautiful lips. _

_I felt her flutter around my length and new she was close. I reached around with my other hand and started palming her breast as I continued to rub circles around her hot little clit._

"_Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum. Oh god!" I felt her clamp down on me, and with a few more deep thrusts I was spilling myself inside of her as I pulled her against me as hard as I could. _

I came out of my fantasy, realizing that my water had gone cold and now needed to make sure I took the time to actually clean the shower before the cleaning lady came this week. It had to be almost time to meet the guys at Bullies anyways. I turned off the water, stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my hips. I walked over to the mirror, grabbed the hand towel off the side of the sink and wiped the steam off so that I could take in my appearance. Some slight scruff, nothing much, but what I guess could be considered sexy. Well that should save me a few minutes since I don't really need to shave. I dried off and toweled my hair as best as I could so I didn't have water running down my back. I stepped out into my bedroom, grabbed a pair of dark jeans and one of my favorite Alt, Ink shirts. I glanced back in the bathroom mirror. I passed my own basic inspection. I slipped on my favorite chucks, grabbed my wallet, cell and car keys. I made sure to set the alarm on my way out the door to my car.

I met the guys at Bullies, and fuck me runnin' sideways if _she_ didn't walk in looking like sex personified. Wearing a black skirt that barely passed as more than underwear, a top that hugged her curves and left very little to the imagination, strappy fuck me heels that had to have had at least five inches on them, she was catching the attention of every male and a good portion of the females in the bar as well. I didn't think she even knew that amount of attention her little, _and I do mean _little_, _outfit attracted her. Raking my eyes over her a second time is when I actually took notice of the ink. She had a beautifully done chest piece with flowers and sparrows that accentuated her chest, but in a very soft and feminine sort of way. Moving past the chest piece, I continued to peruse her body. The short excuse of a skirt showed off even more skin and what appeared to be several elaborately done pieces adorning her thighs and calves. A little cartoon caricature holding an umbrella standing in the rain with the words "it can't rain all the time" arched around it, Jack Skellington; what appeared to be two monkeys playing together- Curious George, hmm I wondered what the story behind that was. Continuing down her long, graceful legs, I noticed a crescent moon with five stars completing the circle with an elegantly scrolled "B" in the middle of them. And was that Jolly Roger I saw on the top of her foot? She continued walking forward and that's when I noticed the tattoo on the other foot- what looked like an old timey ale jug with more elegant scroll work and what looked like words floating around the bottle. "Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me" that definitely can't be right… could it? This woman was a complete enigma to me. I let my eyes roam back up her body and lingered on her face. Was that a hoop I see in her lip? I didn't notice that when she was in my office earlier today. And I definitely think I would have noticed that considering the amount of time I had spent staring at her lips. I had noticed the eyebrow ring and when she brushed her hair behind her ear I caught the glimpse of a metal hoop sticking out the top of her ear. Curious- I had never seen a piercing like that before. The sleeves I had noticed earlier in the day. More exceptional work. To say I was more than curious about the stories behind them would have been a gross understatement. The sleeve on her left arm started at the inside of her wrist with what looked like a small tribal version of wings, feathers floating up her arm from there led to a heart being squeezed by rope. There was more words following the outline of the heart at the bottom but I could barely make out what was branded there. Her sleeve continued on with the feathers giving way to leaves and what looked like a tree in winter. Her right arm seemed to be the polar opposite of the ink on her left- tribal horns, a rose in bloom and a seedling sprouting up from the earth, words surrounding that as well. Instead of feathers giving way to leaves to tie the art together was flames, licking at each individual image as if trying to remove them from her skin on their own.

The stories behind the images that there must have been phenomenal for her to want to carry them with her- for the world to see- for the rest of her life. I needed to know this woman. I wanted to hear the stories behind every single tattoo.

Jasper nudging me with a long neck brought me out of my haze. I accepted the beer and took a long pull from the bottle, relishing in the feel of the ice cold beer sliding down my throat. I needed to get my mind off of her. This night could only end badly.

\m/ . \m/

It wasn't much later that I heard the opening lyrics to a song coming from up on the stage and damn me if it wasn't the same angelic voice that I heard earlier in the day, in my office.

"Wow," I leaned in closer to Jasper behind the bar, "she sounds pretty pissed off. I wonder who all that anger is for." I took another long pull from my beer. I wanted to know this woman but I didn't know how to approach her.

"Dude- quit drooling all over my fucking bar!"

"The fuck Jazz? Chill out, dick stain, I'm not drooling on your bar." God, Jazz could be such a dick sometimes.

It was right about then that a short little dark haired chick came bouncing back up to the bar. She had been over off and on throughout the night getting drinks and flirting with Jasper. She hopped up a little so she could lean over the bar and talk to Jazz without having to scream over the music. She started pointing out in the crowd and making really weird faces. When her and Jazz were done talking she hopped back down and flittered off somewhere while Jazz seemed to search someone out. He ran over to Emmett.

The next thing I see is the fluttery dark haired girl up on the stage. _Ha! I figured that she was friends with _her_. I was pretty sure that I had seen her taking shots back to the table _she_ was sitting at._

Emmett and another bouncer I didn't really know came up behind this blonde guy, who in my opinion looked like a complete douche bag with his pony tail and scruffy look he had going on. They each grabbed an arm, spoke in the guy's ear and then started pulling him out of the bar.

_Hmm. I wonder what that was all about. Just one more mystery I need to unravel about this girl._

The song finished and they all went back to their table. I couldn't help but continue to stare at her out of the corner of my eye. The leggy blonde left after a talking, and took off following Emmett to where ever he was going. The sprite had gone back up to the bar, I'd assume she was after more alcohol but the way she had been acting all night she acted like she was going to be attached to Jaspers crotch in a matter of minutes whether he wanted it or not. Just Isabella and her other friend with the kind eyes were sitting at their little table. The next thing I knew Isabella was leading the other girl farther into the bar and started dancing quite literally in the middle of the dance floor. Several things happened right about the time they started dancing. One being that I suddenly had a growing problem that I wanted to deal with, the other being the amount of male attention these ladies had just garnered for themselves.

Just as I was noticing all the male eyes upon them, the leggy blonde made her way over to where Isabella was dancing with her friends. Before I could even really comprehend the eroticism that was taking place before me, the bar suddenly got about twenty degrees hotter. Or maybe that was just me, but I was pretty sure it was the bar. The blonde reached her friends she started molesting Isabella. Well at least I thought she was molesting her, but after a minute or two it looked like they were both really enjoying the very public make-out session. I had to keep wiping my chin to make sure that I wasn't really drooling over the scene that was unfolding before me. Just before things could heat up too much more some douche bag with a cocky attitude had to go and ruin the show for the rest of us.

_It would appear as though Ms. Leggy Blonde isn't interested in the company of the male gender this evening._

She swiftly clocked the guy one and then as if it wasn't bad enough that this dude just got his nose busted by a supermodel, he had to antagonize her even more. She kneed him once, but man, did she get him good. The next thing I saw was the guy laying on the ground holding himself and crying. Emmett quickly made his way over to where everything had just transpired on the dance floor. He stood there talking for a few minutes before the blonde scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to him. Figures that Emmett would end up getting her number; as he walked away another song picked up and the girls started swaying to the music again.

Emmett came back over with the piece of paper in his hands and thrust it towards Jasper behind the bar, "It's the number from the little hellion that's been giving you the weird ass shot orders all night."

Whoa- the Great Emmett McCarty didn't get a phone number? I couldn't believe my ears.

"Oh, hey man, I told the girls you asked if you could buy them a drink and join them. I've seen the way you've been starting at the brunette, don't deny that if you had been able to form any sort of coherent thought that you would have asked yourself."

I felt my mouth pull down into a frown, "Emmett what the hell do you think you're doing? She's a student. More specifically she's one of the students I _advise!_ She's off limits!"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know. I mean you've just been staring at her all night so I thought I'd try to help out. It's not like it matters too much anyways. They said they were leaving anyways."

And to my much disbelieving eyes, I watched as they started to walk off the dance floor and towards the door as the song came to a close. They started angling towards the bar on their way out. The blonde was all over Isabella again. I wondered if they were together. Just as they got close to the bar, and where Emmett and I were standing, the blonde dipped Isabella back and licked her. Yes, _licked her!_ From her chest right where she was starting to pop out of her halter top all the way up to her ear. And wouldn't you know it, they both moaned. They started talking about what they were going to do to each other when they got home.

_Figures, I knew they were together. Wait a minute, didn't say something about making each other forget about a couple of guys? Maybe they were only with each other when they didn't have men in their lives. It's possible, right?_

Before I could react, they were out the door. Emmett elbowed me roughly, "Dude! The fuck are you doing? Go after them. Text us when they get where they're going. We'll meet you there. I'm sure Jazzy here can get out of the rest of his shift. I'll hang around and wait for him."

Instead of waiting around to lose sight of the girls, I quickly followed them out the door. Keeping my distance, I watched as they walked down the street to Cal's Bar. I pulled out my phone to text the guys.

**Just walked into Cal's. Hurry up fuckers. Going in so I don't lose them. –E**

It was a minute or two before I got any sort of reply back. I was starting to wonder if they had gotten the message at all when I heard my phone go off in my pocket. Pulling it back out I looked at the text I'd just received.

**Great! Follow the packages. Do not intercept. I repeat- do not intercept. Will be there in 20 if all goes well. – Em**

I rolled my eyes. Does this dumbass really think he's in some sort of super spy movie all the time? Of course he does, this is Emmett we're talking about here.

**w/e em just hurry the fuck up. –E**

I put my phone back in my pocket and headed towards the front of Cal's. As soon as I walked in, I started scanning the place for the only pair of big melted chocolate brown doe eyes I wanted to see. Sure enough as I glanced towards a table near the back, I made contact with her. For a split second, neither of us looked away. Then she looked down and it looked like she was frantically talking to her friend that she had been making out with.

I glanced around again and noticed a free table, the guys having said they'd get to Cal's in a little bit wouldn't want to sit at the bar. Walking over to the table I decided to not press my luck any further than I already had that night and kept myself walking towards the table and not to Isabella. It was nearly impossible to keep my distance after I realized that I was only a mere feet away from her. Thankfully she didn't seem to notice that the free table I had snagged was in such close vicinity of hers.

I watched as all the girls were talking about something, the mini-hellion was bouncing up and down, almost like a bobble-head dog on the dashboard of a car on a really bumpy road.

They went over to the DJ and talked to him for a few minutes. Next thing I knew, they were back up on the stage.

_God, not another song from that beautiful angel. I don't think I could take another show like the last one._

Sure as shit, they started dancing around and my angel was up there singing.

Something about a broken heart. I wondered to myself what that was all about. _Hmm, maybe she's trying to send me a message. She's been staring at me through the whole song. Holy hell! That girl is flexible and talented as fuck! I can't believe she just did a fucking back flip in those strappy fuck me heels. I wonder how she managed to do that…_

As the song came to a close, I got up and walked a little bit closer to her table. I couldn't believe the amount of applause they got when they finished the song.

I was watching them as they jumped down off the stage and started walking back to their table. Now or never, right? Hopefully I could muster up the courage to actually talk to her. Yeah, it would probably end up breaking some of the college's fraternization policy somewhere along the lines. At this point, I really didn't care. I had to get to know this stunning woman. She seemed guarded when talking to me at the school today. I wasn't sure what that was all about. I wanted to know her. Policies be damned!

They all strolled over to their table. _Show time, Cullen!_

Isabella looked at me with a slightly pissed off expression. I didn't do anything to her… Why would she be looking at me like that? _Oh shit! That's right, I practically stalked her beautiful ass out of BB's and into Cal's… No wonder she looks pissed off at me; plus take into account the fact that I was totally busted eye-fucking her this morning at our appointment. Yeah, I'd be pretty pissed if I was her…_

"Uhm, hey… Isabella right?" Sweet baby Jesus, why could I not think clearly and form a coherent sentence of more than just a few stuttered words at a time?

"Actually, she prefers to be called Bella." The sprite jumped into our stilted conversation, offering up information that I clearly wasn't going to get out of Bella. _Hmm, I kind of liked the way that might roll off my tongue._ Damnit! I needed to get this girl talking to me, without the aid of her friends.

"And, I'm sure that _Bella_ would love a drink. So, handsome, why don't you go grab us a few rounds?" The sprite sure was into her liquor tonight.

"Yeah, sure, I can do that… What would you like to drink Bella?" _Fuck, her name just felt so right falling from my lips._

She started to blush, ducking her head to look at the table that suddenly became very interesting. When she looked back up, I saw that she had her bottom lip firmly tucked between her teeth. Fuck, that had to be the hottest thing I've ever seen!

"Uhm… I'm not sure. How about a few Cherry Bombs and some Vegas Bombs, maybe a beer chaser?" She only made eye contact with me a few times during her stuttered answer.

"I think maybe I can help out with that." Just as I started towards the bar, I noticed that Em and Jazz had walked in. It looked like they were looking for me and the girls. I wanted to let them know where I was, and where the girls where, but I didn't want to scare the girls with all of us following them around like the crazy creepers we seemed to suddenly be.

I made my way to the bar, hoping the guys would find me while I was ordering the shots. I stood against the bar, waiting for the bartender to notice me.

"Hey hot stuff! Where the hell have you been?" I knew that sickly sweet voice anywhere.

"Lauren." I was in no mood to deal with this cold-hearted money grubbing gold digger.

Somehow, Lauren had found out from a few different social circles that I was really a Cullen. That's the number one reason that I go by my middle name around here. The Cullen name is just to common place, everyone knows about the Cullen Empire. So what, my family had made some serious break-throughs in the medical field. Even I had contributed while I was in college.

I had double majored for a while my first few years. Then I decided that I wanted to teach. No snot nosed brats that had no interest in being in my classroom for me. So college students it was. I fast-tracked through college. Huge course loads, summer sessions, I graduated early. I had a few years of teaching under my belt before the Dean offered me an Advisor position. I didn't want to take it at first. After talking with my parents, we decided that it would be a great step up for my career, it's not like it really mattered how much more money I earned. I had no student loans to pay off. I got scholarships, even though I didn't really need them. I was smart enough to attend any school I applied to. So, naturally, I went to the best colleges. I had access to a small portion of my trust fund when I turned 18, after graduation. I used that to pay for anything that my scholarships didn't pay for. I got another small chunk when I turned 25. I'll get the rest when I turn 30. Not that it really matters. I make enough money to pay my way in life and live comfortably as it is. Sometimes I really hate the fact that I even have that money. It can make life absolutely horrible at times… Like now.

"I've missed you the past few weeks," Lauren simpered, well at least I think that's what she was going for. It really came across more like, well, not like what I think she was going for.

"Lauren, it was almost a pleasure to be here. Then you showed up. I had no interest in you then, I have no interest in you now, and I'm quite positive that I will have no interest in you in the future." I couldn't believe this chick was standing here talking to me like we had some sort of meaningful relationship. I couldn't stand her. She was a vapid, slow on the upswing, shallow, gold digger. She wanted me because she knew about my trust fund and thought that because I would be turning 30 in just a few years time, that I would want to settle down, marry and have a bunch of little Lauren-sized pains in the ass running around.

"But, Edward, I know you want me. I'm willing to wait. You'll see it someday. And that day, I'll be right here waiting."

Cue eye roll here. Thankfully right then the bartender came over so I could order our shots.

Carefully walking back to the girls' table with the requested Cherry Bombs and a Cools Light in hand, I avoided Lauren and her gold-digging ways along with the other drunks in the bar that would have effectively relieved me of the newly acquired shots.

Once I got back to the table with the girls, thankfully with Lauren lost in the crowd. I didn't need her saying something in front of Bella. Tonight is going to be just about me and her, our naked bodies rubbing up against each other and pleasure. No trust funds, no Cullen Empire, no advisor/student relationships. Just Edward and Bella. Hopefully.

"Here's your Cherry Bomb, Bella." I still can't get used to how amazing it is to have her name roll off my tongue.

As I set her drinks down on the table, she reached for one at the same time. Our fingers brushed against each other and all I could feel was the warmth of her hand against mine. My eyes snapped to our hands. It was one of the most mesmerizing sights I had seen in a very long time.

"Uh… I-I'm sorry," Bella stuttered out an apology for something or another.

"I'll forgive you if I can have a dance." Yeah I was pretty sure she was going to have said no, but, hey, it was worth a shot.

Bella's face flushed and she ducked her head as if the table in front of her held all the answers to life's little mysteries.

"Uh, yeah, I mean I guess I can dance with you…" Well at least she didn't stutter this time.

"Okay, great. I'm gonna go grab my friends that I saw walk in, grab myself a drink then we can go have that dance." I'm improving, I formed an entire sentence and it came out of my mouth without making me sound like a complete dumbass.

I caught sight of Jasper and Emmett up near the bar so I figured that I should probably make my way there and let them know what's going on so far.

Just as I was headed up to the bar, my phone started going off in my pocket.

**Has the eagle landed? –Em**

All I could do was shake my head. He can be such a… I don't even know- he's just Em. Instead of replying to him, I walked up behind him at the bar.

"Hey sexy, what brings a big beast of a man like you here tonight?" I did my best to sound like some sleazy bar fly as I ran my finger up his spine just for added effect.

Just like I thought he would, Emmett stiffened as he drew a sharp breath in. The look on his face was priceless! God I wish I had actually had my phone out to take a picture of that. It would have been worth at least four months of bragging rights. Oh well. I had bigger fish to fry tonight.

As I ordered my beer, I couldn't help but think about the hot little brunette waiting for me that owed me that dance.

I was going to be a good night indeed.


End file.
